1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device, and more particularly to a rotational angle and tilt angle micro-adjustable supporting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a meeting room or audiovisual room, a conventional ball-and-socket joint type supporting device is used to mount a projector to a ceiling. Typically, the rotational angle and tilt angle of the supporting device are adjustable to allow the projector to face accurately a projection screen, such that an image can be formed clearly on the projection screen. For example, a similar supporting device is disclosed in EP1867911. A micro-adjustment, however, cannot be performed on a ball-and-socket joint.